Words
by BrnEyesTX
Summary: Timing, It was always about timing.. and his sucked.  Cameron/OC


**Disclaimer: **I don't own SG-1 or any of its characters or plots. I mean no infringement; this is for personal benefit only.

**Author's Notes:** This is a response to Penelope the Perky Penguin's song challenge

-Music is such a creative outlet for me, I hear a song and a story unfolds before me.

-inspired by the song – Words by Train

-I want to thank Ladygris for all her help.

**Pairings:** Cameron/OC

**Words**

"I don't see why you have to take this promotion, why do you feel you have to put yourself in danger? Self-destructive, that's what you are!" Cam's words hit her hard.

"Self-destructive? Are you serious? How can you say that to _me_." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "This is what I was trained to do. You knew that when we started dating"

He knew, with the tears coming, he would break soon. He always did, but he had to hold his ground. She was the best thing in his life, and he didn't want to lose her. He loved her, even if he hadn't told her in so many words. If she left it would break his heart.

The phone rang. Timing. It was always about timing... and his sucked.

"Mitchell...yes... on my way." He hung up the phone, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking in a deep breath.

"GO! Just go." She waved her hand as she walked back into the kitchen.

Cam started up the engine in his truck. He was so angry he fumbled with the keys before he took a few deep breaths. Why did these things seem to happen to him? He'd needed to finish this discussion between them. Words had been said that he couldn't take back.

The quiet was almost too much, so he turned on the stereo, hoping the music would distract his thoughts.

_I'd give anything but I won't give up on you  
I'd say anything, but not goodbye  
I will run with your changes and I'm always on your side  
And there's not a word I've ever heard that would make me change my mind_

_Words they'll try to shake you_  
_Don't let them break you_  
_Or stop your world from turning_  
_When words keep you from feeling good_  
_Use them as I would and let them burn_

How ironic, he thought listening to the words of the song. She had always said she would not give up on him, deal with his changes and always be by his side. Now, she was making a change. He did not congratulate her, but said words that hurt her.

_Like stones in your pocket people try to wear you down_  
_Someone always wants to take the love you've found_  
_So let's runs with these changes and I want you by my side_  
_And there's not a word I've ever heard that would make me change my mind_

_Words they'll try to shake you_  
_Don't let them break you_  
_Or stop your world from turning_  
_When words keep you from feeling good_  
_Use them as I would and let them burn_

_Let them burn  
Let them burn  
Underneath every word somebody's heart been broken  
With or without words we try to forget _

They had been together almost 8 months. From day one, their relationship had been a challenge. Their first date was rescheduled three times, and he missed her birthday because he was stuck off-world. He barely made the flight to her parents for New Year's. But her promotion would mean that SHE would now travel off-world, no longer sitting behind the safety of a desk tucked away in the mountain.

_Words they'll try to shake us  
Don't let them break us  
Or stop our world from turning  
When words keep you from feeling good  
Use them as I would and let them burn _

He realized he could not stop the world from turning, nor could he stop her. But he needed to keep her safe. She was precious. She carried his heart.

_Words they'll try to shake you  
Don't let them break you  
Or stop your world, stop your world from turning  
When words keep you from feeling good  
Use them as I would and let them burn_

_Let them burn_  
_Let them burn_

He parked his truck and sat for a moment, letting his feelings settle. He could not let this break them. He pulled out his cell phone to call her. When she didn't answer he pounded the steering wheel in frustration.

Then there was a tapping on the window of the truck; he turned. There she was with a small smile on her face, holding his dog tags.

He got out of the truck and wrapped his arms around her.

"I couldn't let you leave without my heart" she whispered in his ear.

On the dog tags glistened the small silver heart she had threaded on months ago to remind him that she cared for him.

"I love you," he whispered back, holding her a little tighter.

He started to speak but she put a finger over his mouth. "Get your head in the game soldier. No more words tonight." She then kissed him putting her hands up around his face. "I love you, too."

_~fin_


End file.
